User blog:Federico Puricelli/If you dreamed of creating a "ka-tet" that were made by many of the anti-heroes of Stephen King, which characters would you choose?
NOTE: Initially, I was going to write this on the Stephen King Wiki, but it turned out this Wiki is a lot more visited. Anyway, I'll talk. Recently, I’ve been wondering what could happen if author Stephen King would unite most of his heroes and antiheroes into one big adventure. So, I’ve been making a list a number of protagonists of the works of the author, but I don’t know how this team would be formed. There are a few ways: #There could be SEVEN members in this new ka-tet, the gunslinger is the center (as the Tower) and the other six represent the Beams, or… #There could be THIRTEEN members: besides the gunslinger, the other twelve as the new guardians (similar to the twelve animals or Maerlyn's Rainbow). #As you already want, the ka-tet can be free to include an INFINITE roster of characters from many dimensions. Candidates for the ka-tet This is a list with some of the protagonists (both primary and secondary) from King's works. Potential candidates #Roland Deschain (The Dark Tower) #Carrie White (Carrie) #Danny Torrance (The Shining, Doctor Sleep) #Edgar Freemantle (Duma Key) #Johnny Smith (The Dead Zone) #Charlie McGee (Firestarter) #Jack Sawyer (The Talisman, Black House) #Jake Epping (11/22/63) #Davis Brayton (The Mist) #Lisey Landon (Lisey’s Story) #Dorcas / "Wendy" (Rose Madder) #Paul Edgecombe (The Green Mile) Minor candidates *Stuart Redman (The Stand) *Bill Denbrough (It) *Jim Gardener (The Tommyknockers) *Bobbi Anderson (The Tommyknockers) *Ralph Roberts (Insomnia) *Patrick Danville (Insomnia) *Duddits Cavell (Dreamcatcher) *Barbie Barbara (Under the Dome) *Julia Shumway (Under the Dome) *Ted Brautigan (Hearts in Atlantis) *Bill Hodges (Mr. Mercedes) The list may still continue... I need you to give more names. Candidates for the anti-ka *Randall Flagg (The Stand, The Dark Tower) *It / "Pennywise" (IT) *The Sleepwalkers (Sleepwalkers) *The Overlook Ghosts (The Shining) *The Shop (Firestarter, Golden Years) *"The Fisherman" (Black House) *Greg Stillson (The Dead Zone) *Chris Hargensen (Carrie) *Persephone (Duma Key) *Brady Hartsfield / The Mercedes Killer (Mr. Mercedes) List of names I don't know about how this ka-tet is gonna call. This is why I made of names *Ka-tet of the Multiverse *Ka-tet of Unity *Ka-tet of Redemption *Supreme Ka-tet *Higher Ka-tet *Ka-tet Fighters *Alliance of the Purpose *White Alliance *Purpose Alliance Using High Speech Today, I read a few words in High Speech, including two terms that caught my attention: *An-tet: people linked by the same destiny or goals, or just sexual intimacy implied. *Delah: "many." Then I remembered a page in the DC Comics Database about a league named Justice Incarnate and is featured by the end of The Multiversity. It looks like it sparked another inspiration for this pan-dimensional ka-tet. P.D. That's all for now. If you enjoyed it, I hope you to give more ideas. You can check up the Stephen King Wiki alongside other wikis. Of course, I have written this because we dream with the author to make the ultimate crossover ever made in his life, but it would be for a distant future. Thank you so much. ~~Federico Puricelli~~ Category:Blog posts